


Last Aegis

by seneca_milestone17



Category: Evillious Chronicles, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, EC ending has been scrapped, Master of the Heavenly Yard elements taken, Mythology - Freeform, can it even be called that?, elements from other fandoms also taken, poor Allen/Tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seneca_milestone17/pseuds/seneca_milestone17
Summary: He should have known better than to go down.He should have known not to interfere.But what did it matter?This was his life now and it was time he did something about it.(--Or in which MOTHY!Allen Avadonia merges with the soul of Sawada Tsunayoshi and tries to live again.Chaos ensues.)





	1. Falling From Heaven to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> ...So. I may or may not have created something more confusing than EC because, admittedly, the draft for Last Aegis happened more than three years ago before Master of the Heavenly Yard was introduced and since that time I decided to "to hell with it" and began revising until my mind blew up from info overload. *cries*
> 
> Please know that Last Aegis is very canon divergent in regards to the ending of the Evillious Chronicles which will be explained as the story goes on.

Silence enveloped the golden expanse that was the Heavenly Yard, the blades of grass rustling softly under the gentle breeze that caressed them.

In the golden fields was a single round table and a white chair which were shaded by an umbrella. Sitting underneath its shade was a boy in his mid-teens with golden yellow hair and blue eyes, dressed in a white button-up, black vest, slacks and shoes with a black coat settled over him.

"Another one has passed," the Master of the Heavenly Yard whispered to no one in particular.

It had been many, many years since his decision to go down into the world and join the others who had been reincarnated and in that time, his descendants from his human life had persisted on surviving until present. He had simply been mourning the passing of another inheritor of his bloodline.

Giotto had been a gifted young man with a kind heart; it had simply been a stroke of tragedy and bad luck that had pushed him to retire from Italy and to Japan early. The good side to said retirement was that at least the boy had managed to live as long as he had been able and died surrounded by his children and grandchildren.

He would take any good side over tragedy every time.

_(he had seen enough of tragedy after all--)_

\--!

Gasping, the Master of the Heavenly Yard grit his teeth as the pain settled over him in waves.

Something was wrong. This pain...was the sort of pain he got only when someone of his blood was in desperate need of help but was unable to do anything. But that didn't make sense. Giotto's descendants were living far from the danger that was the criminal underworld so what possessed at least one of them to call upon their connection to him to save them? 

He used his power to look upon the possible timelines that caused this to happen, blue eyes darting through parallel worlds to find that single power calling out to him.

Then he found it.

A little boy, no older than possibly five years, was lying on the streets with blood pooling from the wound on his temple and onto the pavement. 

If the sight of so much blood had unnerved him before _(too many bad memories)_ then seeing that child lying there dying had definitely caused something within him to snap.

_Do something,_ a voice in the back of his mind hissed in urgency. _Do something or he really will die!  
_

_But how?_ he wanted to ask. How was he supposed to help that poor child when he couldn't even save himself from this sheer pain he was feeling? 

_(pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. And you call yourself a Master?!)_

As if to make matters worse, the sound of something breaking caught his attention and he paled.

"Oh no." 

The Gears were falling apart.

The Gears of Fate. A program responsible for overseeing that every world had a natural flow of events that would lead to a greater, more prosperous future. He had it created by asking certain _individuals_ to make something that would prevent any world from suffering the same fate theirs had, in return for their promise not to cause more trouble in the future. 

And said program was falling apart because of this one descendant of his who was currently dying; meaning said descendant was important enough that the Gears decided that being destroyed along with said boy meant world destruction.

Things just kept getting better and better, huh?

_(note the sarcasm there, **note it** )_

Now, the Master of the Heavenly Yard had two options.

One, let the child die and let everything he had sacrificed for be ruined as well or;

Two, do the one thing he swore to never do again in order to save both the child and this world.

...the answer was quite obvious from the get-go.

"Damn me and my selfishness," the Master of the Heavenly Yard muttered as he began to gather his remaining strength to make that one, desperate leap from here to there.

Taking a deep breath, he cast one more glance at the still-crumbling Gears of Fate and grimaced.

"Reincarnation it is."

And then everything went black.

 

* * *

 

_"Tsunayoshi."_

_Warm..._

_"Do you want to live?"  
_

_Who is this?  
_

_"Because if so, then I will help you."_

_Do I really...?  
_

_It hurts. It hurts so much.  
_

_"I know. Trust me, I do. But...listen, is there someone in this world you treasure the most? Is there someone you want to see smiling at you one more time? Think, Tsunayoshi, and think hard."  
_

**"Tsu-kun!"** _  
_

_Mama.  
_

_Mama's waiting._

_I...don't want Mama to be lonely!_

_I don't want to see her cry anymore!_

_"Then we have a deal. Your life is mine just as mine is yours; we share the same fate from now on."_

_But...who are you?  
_

_"...you may call me Allen. **Now, let's begin.** "_

 

 

 


	2. Neo Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wakes up to an entirely new world with a new life ahead of him. All the while, a question must be answered:
> 
> Who is he now?

When he opened his eyes it was to the sight of a white ceiling, the smell of medicine and the sound of something beeping incessantly.

_Where am I?_

The last he could remember was being in the Heavenly Yard and feeling an intense pain…then the sight of that child lying in a pool of his own blood, darkness, and then…

_"Then we have a deal. Your life is mine just as mine is yours; we share the same fate from now on."_

Oh.

Right…

Looking at the small hand and flexing it open and close experimentally, he came to one conclusion—

_I…am Allen Avadonia._

_But I’m also Sawada Tsunayoshi._

He had the memories of both people; the age-old memories of pain and betrayal and tragedy of Allen Avadonia and the rather young memories of Sawada Tsunayoshi. Calling himself one over the other would be unfair.

_If that’s the case then who am I?_

“Tsu-kun?”

The voice that called out to him was soft, as though unbelieving, and he turned around to come face to face with a beautiful woman of long brown hair and brown eyes with hands that were shaking furiously.

She was familiar. He knew her, knew her name, knew what she meant to him, but instead of calling out to her in return what came out of it was—

“Who are you?”

The despair on her face left him feeling out of sorts.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Amnesia.

That was what the doctors had concluded when they examined the five-year-old Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The boy had gotten into an accident wherein a student had shoved him a bit too hard and, coupled with the boy’s infamous clumsiness, it had resulted in the young Tsunayoshi’s head hitting the corner of the park bench and causing a severe head trauma. Needless to say, with the damage dealt to the boy’s head, it was already a miracle that he at least managed to survive.

Now while the amnesia could be easily explained, there were two things that needed answering:

First, how had the boy managed to recover from such an injury in a day and;

Second, how on earth had his hair turned into _that_?

 

 

* * *

 

 

He looked at himself in the mirror.

_It’s blond,_ he mused as small hands combed through the yellow locks tenderly.

If he remembered correctly, the young Tsunayoshi had brown hair and wide brown eyes and while the color of his eyes remained the same, the shape had not, turning into sharp earth brown that could pin someone to the ground with a single look, and the hair had become a golden yellow color.

_I suppose it’s to accommodate the other soul._ Allen Avadonia had been a pretty old soul after all, with his several millennia of experiences and memories. Comparing this to Tsunayoshi’s five-year-old soul was pretty much like comparing a grain of sand to gold- the latter being heavier in value than the other. It was to be expected for his body to forcibly change in order to adapt.

“And it’s only been five days.”                             

The doctors had let him out of the hospital four days after waking up followed by a series of medical examinations in order to ensure that no further treatment was required in regards to his condition and in that time, he got to know the woman who was the mother of his descendant as well as the life Tsunayoshi had led prior to this.

He heard, after a brief check from Tsunayoshi’s memories, that his birthday was October 14 and that he liked Salisbury steak, was afraid of Chihuahuas and possessed quite the clumsy streak.

There were a few more that Nana had been holding back from what he could sense from Tsunayoshi’s memories but he could check on them later. His body was still trying to adapt from the sudden release in the Seal.

The Seal.

A dark look settled on his face. The discovery of the Seal had been purely out of coincidence. After waking up in Tsunayoshi’s body the first time, he had noticed that everything simply felt _wrong_ ; the sounds, the smell, his sight, even the way he had been _sitting_ felt wrong. So with that in mind, he had decided to check on what was wrong with Tsunayoshi’s body aside from the obvious injury.

That was when he found it- a cage of old and darkened Sky flames towering over the bright yet small flame of Tsunayoshi’s own and preventing it from ever coming out.

Needless to say he had been furious; flames were a detrimental part of one’s being seeing as they were the measure of one’s own life force. Just who on earth had been foolish enough to put a Seal on a _child_?

“I swear if I ever find the culprit, I will give them a taste of the Grave Yard,” he had sworn vehemently as he broke down the seal using Allen’s power.

He had been on bedrest for another day due to that incident but he found that he couldn’t really bothered.

“Now then…what should I call myself?”

He’d been thinking about it ever since it sunk in that he really was a mortal again. While he wasn’t fully human anymore thanks to Allen, he could live and die like any other person in this world and that had made all the difference to him.

He wasn’t just Allen Avadonia, Master of the Heavenly Yard anymore and neither was he Sawada Tsunayoshi, descendant of both Giotto di Vongola and Allen Avadonia. He was both of them, someone entirely new.

_New…new…ne-o…neo._

“Neo. From now on, I’m Neo,” the newly-named Neo smiled.

He was both Allen and Tsunayoshi and yet not at the same time; he was a mixture of both people and that made him an entirely new person on his own.

He had entirely new life ahead of him now, he couldn’t afford to waste that.

“Now then…”

Brown eyes narrowed at the mess cluttered before him.

“I knew that children were messy people but I never thought that they would be _this_ messy,” Neo released a rueful sigh at the sight of Tsunayoshi’s- or rather, his own now- room. It looked like a hurricane had swept in!

The instinct to clean this was overwhelming; no doubt this was from Allen’s own experience as a servant living in Princess Rilliane’s castle long ago.

“Best not waste anymore time then,” with a determined smile he got to work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Seven years ago, Nana had been excited at the prospect of living as the wife of Sawada Iemitsu.

Having been born in a normal family, Nana had wanted nothing more than to marry and have children like any other woman and Iemitsu had been the one for her. The man was sweet and charming and utterly devoted to making her happy; her parents had given their blessing in regards to their marriage and the rest had been history.

Because of Iemitsu’s line of work, she had been prepared to deal with the loneliness that came with having a spouse work overseas and while the silence had been too overwhelming at times it was nothing she couldn’t handle.

That was why giving to Tsuna had been such a joy.

Her little boy was just like any other child, happy and healthy and so eager to make friends with everyone. True, he was a bit shy and could become a klutz occasionally but he brought life to the house with his imagination and wonder at all things in life.

Tsuna was a light in her life and one that Nana treasured greatly.

It had also been one that she had apparently taken for granted.

Tsuna’s accident had been eye-opening for her. Nana had known for quite some time that her son was being bullied by the other children but because it hadn’t extended to such extreme measures yet and because they were still children, she had stayed her hand.

But she had nearly lost her boy due to somebody pushing him too hard and that was the time Nana felt something in her snap.

She had called Iemitsu and told him of the incident and, after getting his word that he would fly back in the week, had stormed over to the child and his mother and gave them the lecture of a lifetime. Once she was done, Nana delivered these parting words to not just them but to everyone who could hear her.

“I never interfered because it was all innocent child’s play but know this, if any of you try to harm my Tsuna again, _I will make you regret it_.”

If that child and his family had moved the day after that, then nobody ever commented on it and Nana didn’t deign to care; all she cared about was her Tsu-kun.

But Tsu-kun…

Tsuna had lost all his memories.

Her beautiful baby boy, so bright and full of life, with his hair having turned as gold as the sun upon opening his eyes, had asked her:

“Who are you?”

It broke Nana’s heart to hear him say that, to hear from your own child that he did not know you, that he remembered nothing of his own mother. It hurt even more when the doctors had notified her of his amnesia.

“They may still come back given time but the chance of it happening is very low,” they had told her with sympathy. “Just be there for him and guide him on how to live his life again. He’s still young so he still has a chance.”

_I would have done it even without you telling me._

Iemitsu was returning home soon; Nana had already notified him of their Tsuna’s condition and he had understood completely, promising to catch the earliest plane and come home soon, but she refrained from telling him of their son’s new hair color. That was something the two of them could discuss at length when he got home.

Now, as she watched her son who was eating his favorite steak that she had cooked for him, Nana smiled and ruffled her son’s hair.

“Is it delicious, Tsu-kun?”

Tsuna looked up from his meal and smiled up at her, looking more radiant with his new golden hair and sharper-looking brown eyes.

“Very, mother.”

_That’s right,_ she resolved deep in her heart. _I just have to be there for him._

_As long as I can support him and make sure that he comes home with a smile then that’s enough._

“Oh, that’s right! Tsu-kun, guess what. Papa’s coming home tomorrow!”

“Eh?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words in the parentheses from last chapter are a product of Allen's subconscious which reminds him that he is not actually guilt-free and innocent despite being the MOtHeavenly Yard.
> 
> On the topic of DW flames: i read from the KHR wiki that the DWF are actually from a person's life force. So. For a young Tsuna, whose flames were sealed by Timoteo at a young age, to be so unbalanced later in life is actually a part of my personal headcanon. Note that the Seal will also be a point of conflict between Neo and Timoteo in the future.
> 
> Lastly, Neo. I will admit that the name change wasn't present in the original draft since I originally planned to have just Allen play out the storyline but while revising the story, I couldn't help but think that having the personalities and memories of both Allen AND Tsuna would be more entertaining because you have the forever fourteen Allen who has lost his innocence and faith in good with his justified angst and then there's Tsuna who is both young and innocent like an angel. Not to mention, as I mentioned in the story, the merging of Allen and Tsuna into one person has led to the creation of someone entirely new. He has the personalities and memories of both people but because of that, he has a perspective in things that aren't completely Allen's and not entirely Tsuna's hence the name Neo.
> 
> Next chapter signals the end of the Awakening arc, which will hopefully be longer.


	3. Warm Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter given to you by an author who absolutely has no sense of schedule...*sulks in a corner*
> 
> In my defense, Bungou Stray Dogs caught me and now I'm a Dazai worshiper. The things I can do to him using my LA version of Allen *evil laugh* Meh, there might be more angst about death if that were to happen LOL. XD

When he met the man named Sawada Iemitsu- father of Sawada Tsunayoshi, who was _him_ now- Neo didn’t know what to expect.

Honestly speaking he knew that the man was his descendant from Giotto’s line but he didn’t honestly know anything _about_ the man; what his likes were, what kind of man he was to his family, his friends, job, _anything._

And when he had decided to ask Nana, she had simply smiled and said—

“Oh, you’ll know when you meet him!”

_Seriously mother, that’s not an answer at all!_

So Neo was left waiting with nothing at all to prepare himself with. It was like preparing for a war in which you knew nothing about the enemy. And nothing was scarier than facing an unknown variable.

Then the man himself came like a storm.

_“Tsuna!”_

\--And a huge bear hug.

“Oh my sweet Tuna fish! Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere? Tell Papa who did this to you and Papa will make them pay.”

Iemitsu continued to ramble while scratching his cheek against his son’s own with large streams of tears trailing down his face. On the side, Nana watched with a giggle and a smile.

For his part, Neo’s mind went blank in the face of such sudden onslaught and so his body acted out of reflex.

…He elbowed the man who was his father in the face.

“…”

“…”

“…”

 

* * *

 

 

If that wasn’t everything then Neo would be lying.

After hitting him in the face, Iemitsu had merely laughed it off and started bragging that ‘his little Tuna fish was really strong!’ or something like that. Neo had apologized of course, but the man had brushed it off with a grin.

_Is he an idiot or just a doting father?_

Neo honestly couldn’t tell. It was too soon to judge the man named Sawada Iemitsu; he still needed more time to come up with a basis on his person.

After that was a feast courtesy of his mother; Neo had nearly dropped his jaw at the amount of food Nana had made.

_What was terrifying was that she was still cooking!_

He hadn’t even known that humans could cook at the speed Nana had been at the time.

It was a warm dinner- one filled with discussions as to what kind of person the entity named Sawada Tsunayoshi had been prior to the accident and a showcasing of the child’s baby pictures which the Allen part of him savored greatly.

_This is what a family feels like huh._

Being encased in the arms of ‘mother’ and ‘father’ like this with smiles on their faces…

He could get used to it.

 

* * *

 

“He’s asleep.”

Nana came downstairs into the living room after putting their child to sleep without trouble.

Iemitsu sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Tsuna…he’s changed a great deal.”

His son before his accident was a child who wore his emotions on his sleeves freely. Freely laughing and crying, smiling all the time.

The child he had encountered earlier was not that sort of child.

Calm and collected, understandably curious about every little matter about himself and the world around him like a child his age and polite. This was the Tsuna that Iemitsu had met upon returning from Italy.

 “Yes. He’s matured a good deal- he even cleaned his own room earlier!”

Nana, unaware of her husband’s inner conflict, agreed and placed her own two cents regarding the matter.

“Is that so?”

Iemitsu blinked in shock.

Boys were naturally messy with their things- _children_ in general, were very messy. To hear that his five-year-old son who was usually very messy with his own things would clean his room without his mother telling him to do so was a very shocking thing.

_Could it be that Tsuna’s sense of responsibility awoke due to the accident?_

If that was so then what else affected his son during his bedrest in the hospital?

“By the way, Nana. I’ve been meaning to ask but?”

“Yes, dear?”

“What’s with our Tsuna’s hair color?”

Because he had been busy doting upon his son after not seeing him for so long, Iemitsu had only noticed Tsuna’s new appearance during dinner and thus nearly had a heart attack.

Tsuna originally had brown hair and eyes like Nana but his hair was spiky and standing up in different directions; the Tsuna now had golden yellow hair that reminded Iemitsu of the sun itself.

“Oh, that? The doctors couldn’t really find a cause on how that happened but it occurred when Tsu-kun woke up.”

“I see.”

Murmuring this, Iemitsu put on a contemplative look and hummed in thought.

_Could something have happened to the Seal?_

The Seal placed upon Tsuna six months ago by the Ninth was meant to suppress his flames until he was old enough to properly contain them without burning anything or anybody.

Dying Will Flames emitted high energy that made them hotter than a normal fire. Of course, their actual power depended upon the user’s Dying Will or resolve but the general rule was that even the weakest of Flames could harm a person immensely.

That was why the Ninth had placed the Seal upon Tsuna- to protect both him and the people around him. If he were to be raised in the mafia then something like controlling his Flames would be basic but as it stood Tsuna was a civilian child with strong Sky element Dying Will Flames- what was more was that he was also one of the candidates for Vongola’s throne albeit the last resort so that made his importance rise.

_But I wonder, was placing the Seal a good thing?_

Iemitsu didn’t know the answer to that, and he feared that he might just never know.

.

.

.

(More than ten years later, in front of the throne where his sixteen-year-old son sat, Iemitsu would know.

And he would regret just like everyone involved would.)

.

.

.

 

* * *

 

 

Iemitsu brought Neo to different places in his two-week vacation with his family.

The first was a farm. Neo had been overjoyed to see the horses in the stables, becoming real acquainted with Rilliane’s beloved Josephine in the past as Allen, and had even managed to earn the love of a particular horse. He had been a step away from naming him when Iemitsu had to remind him not to get carried away because the barn was someone else’s and not theirs.

Never had a parting between an animal and a human been so bittersweet.

Second had been a walk through the forest. Iemitsu took Neo trekking which the child greatly enjoyed. Tsunayoshi hadn’t been a fan of physical activities in the recent months due to his increasing bouts of clumsiness but with that all gone thanks to the Seal’s disappearance, he no longer had to worry about such things and was thus free to enjoy the blessings of nature.

 _Michaela and Clarith did excellent work_ , Neo mused to himself as he had looked at the trees.

The successor to Held as well as the former nun had been assigned by Allen to create all the world’s plants during the time they had created this particular universe and the two women had enjoyed the free reign they had been given by granting all the worlds various plants of shapes, sizes and colors to savor.

Looking at everything in the eyes of a mortal made Neo realize that he had made a good judgement upon leaving that task to those two.

Third had been a place called Kokuyo Land.

Neo had never expected for an amusement part to be so loud! He had already covered his ears and yet he could still hear everything with perfect clarity.

“Tsuna, are you alright?” Nana had worriedly asked upon seeing him cover his ears.

“I’m fine, mother. It’s just that it was a little loud and I wasn’t used to it.”

Nana was definitely a great mother, to be so attentive to her child over the smallest of gestures. Neo wondered if all mothers had some sort of sixth sense that allowed them to notice everything about their child. He wouldn’t put it past them; women were strange creatures after all.

They then visited the flora and fauna exhibit, walked around nearby the theater and then watched an adventure movie that involved things like swords made out of light, an order of robed knights and a mysterious power called the Force in the theater.

It was all so domestic, so warm.

The warmth of a family was something he had already forgotten. His original family as Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche had been lost to him the moment his father died and the battle of succession took place; his place in the Avadonia family was something he had willfully discarded the moment he killed Leonhart who, despite the boy's attempt at distancing himself from others, tried his best to become the father Allen no longer had. Even his brief time as a human with a wife and children had been forgotten in the face of the countless eons spent within the Heavenly Yard, watching people live and die on repeat.

And Rilliane...

That was why these past two weeks, these days filled with adventure and excitement. Neo never wished to forget them for as long as he was able.

 

* * *

 

 

Looking at the child sleeping soundly in his bed, Sawada Iemitsu smiled softly.

“He’s so adorable.”

His appearance may have changed, his personality may have taken a complete one-eighty…but the look of angelic peacefulness in his face, that same look that drove Iemitsu forward in the world of darkness that was the mafia, it was still there.

Tsuna was still Tsuna.

He loved Salisbury steak, loved Nana’s cooking and enjoyed running around outdoors to chase whatever his imagination led him to.

His son was still the same.

"Still..."

_He looks just like him._

Although it was hard to tell right now due to his young age, Iemitsu had no doubt as to who his son resembled now with his golden yellow hair and brown eyes.

Vongola Primo.

The esteemed founder of Vongola as well Iemitsu and Tsuna's distant ancestor- the one responsible for the existence of the Sawada family in Japan.

Because Tsuna was still young there would be no harm that would come to him due to his looks because people could just pass them off as something attributed to his youth. But come his adulthood and there would be many who would connect the dots regarding him and the Vongola family, worse still if they actually believe him to be the reincarnation of Primo or something.

Iemitsu would never let any harm come to his family. Not to Nana, and most especially not to Tsuna.

He had already failed once by not being there when Tsuna had been hospitalized during his accident, he swore to never fail like that again.

“Ungh~”

Stirring from his sleep, Tsuna wiggled underneath the covers with a sleepy frown.

“Sleep well, Tuna-fish.”

Placing a hand over the child’s forehead, Iemitsu pushed a small amount of Rain Flames into his son to coax him back into a peaceful slumber.

It worked like magic.

“Fuu~”

“Hahaha…”

Laughing slowly at his son’s adorable sleeping face, Iemitsu placed a kiss over his head and left the room.

His things were already prepared, having been brought out the night before when Tsuna had been brought to bed.

Once he stepped out of the house he was no longer Sawada Iemitsu, father and husband.

He would once again become Sawada Iemitsu- the Young Lion of Vongola and head of CEDEF.

Looking around one last time at the house where his precious treasures slept, Iemitsu smiled softly and whispered—

“—行ってきます.”*

For his wife and son, he would dirty his hands and do the most evil of deeds.

To protect his family, he would stoop down to even the lowest of morals just to ensure their safety.

For both his family and Famiglia, he would sell his soul to the devil if need be.

The only thing he could wish for at the end of all this was for the forgiveness of his wife and son if they were to ever discover the truth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *it roughly translates to 'I'm off' or 'I'm leaving'.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of the story so far in your comments. Insights in regards to a reader's perspective can be very helpful for me.


End file.
